parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiro Hamada
Hiro Hamada is the protagonist of Disney's 2014 animated feature film, Big Hero 6. He is the founder and leader of Big Hero 6, a team of young superheroes whose goal is to protect the city of San Fransokyo. Voice Actors *Ryan Potter Hiro Hamada played Peter Parker/Spider-Man in Spider-Man 1, 2 and 3 Peter Benjamin Parker is a young photographer for the Daily Bugle who was bitten by a genetically-modified spider during a high school excursion, which granted him superhuman abilities and spider-like attributes. Hence, he became the costumed superhero known as Spider-Man. Originally portrayed by Tobey Maguire. Hiro Hamada played Wart/Arthur in The Sword in the Stone (Jiminy Cricket Style) Hiro Hamada played John Darling in Jiminy Pan Hiro Hamada played Miles Callisto in Hiro from Tomorrowland Hiro Hamada played Beanstalk Jack in Sofia & Patch Hiro Hamada played Thomas the Tank Engine in Hiro Hamada (Thomas & Friends) Hiro Hamada played Elliott in Baymax The Extra-Terrestrial Hiro Hamada played Adult Hercules in Hirocules Hiro Hamada played The Prince in Sakura White and the Seven Animals Hiro Hamada played Pinocchio in Hironocchio Hiro Hamada played Peter Pan in Hiro Pan 1 and Hiro Pan 2: Return to Neverland and The Xiaolin King 1 1/2 Hiro Hamada played Toby Turtle in Jiminy Hood Hiro Hamada played Mowgli in The Jungle Book (Jiminy Cricket Style) Hiro Hamada played Young Simba in The Hamada King Hiro Hamada played Young/Adult Simba in The Japanese King 1 and The Japanese King 2: Hiro's Pride He is a lion Hiro Hamada played Thomas in Honeyhontas Hiro Hamada played Shang in Sakuralan and Sakuralan II Hiro Hamada played Flik in A Super All-Star's Life and Super All-Star Story 2 Hiro Hamada played Miguel in The Road To Atlantis (J.B Eagle Style) Hiro Hamada Played Fly in Help I'm An Animal (Dragon Rockz Style) Hiro Hamada played Fritz in The Reindeer Prince (1990) He is a Boy Hiro Hamada Played Mike Wazowski in Super All-Stars Inc He is a one-eyed green monster Hiro Hamada played Jimmy Neutron in Hiro Hamada: Boy Genius Hiro Hamada played Oscar in Animated Tale Hiro Hamada played Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack's Brother and Sister in The Incredibles (Dragon Rockz Style) Hiro Hamada played DJ in Monster House (Dragon Rockz Style) Hiro Hamada played Prince Naveen (Human) in The Princess and the Dog Hiro Hamada played Jack Frost (Guardian) in Rise of the Guardians (Dragon Rockz Style) Hiro Hamada played Finn in The Cartoon Wars: The Force Awakens Hiro Hamada played The Night Guard in Five Nights at Grey's He's a Night Guard Hiro Hamada will play Hiccup in an upcoming How to Train Your Dragon parody Hiro Hamada will play Flynn Rider in an upcoming Tangled parody Hiro Hamada will play Nick Wilde in an upcoming Zootopia parody Hiro Hamada will play Frodo Baggins from the Lord of the Rings Trilogy (Systariansrule2024 Human Style) He is a Hobbit Hiro Hamada will play Leo San Juan in an upcoming Legend Quest parody Hiro Hamada will play Marco Diaz in an upcoming Star vs. the Forces of Evil parody Hiro Hamada will play Flash Sentry in an upcoming My Little Pony: Equestria Girls parody Hiro Hamada will play Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir in an upcoming Miraculous Ladybug parody Voice Actors: #Ryan Potter - Teen (English) #Logan Lerman - Young Adult (English) #Tobey Maguire - Adult (English) #Patrick Stump - Singing (English) #Yutaro Honjo (Japanese) Relatives: *Big Hero 6 Teammates - Baymax, Wasabi, Fred, GoGo Tomago and Honey Lemon *Best Friends - Baymax and GoGo Tomago *Girlfriend - Riley Andersen *Brother - Tadashi Hamada *Cousins - Dash and Violet Parr, Molly and Andy Davis *Aunt - Cass Hamada, Helen Parr/Elastigirl and Mrs. Davis *Uncle - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible *Mother in Law - Jill Andersen *Father in Law - Bill Andersen Portrayals: *He is played by Pinocchio in Big Hero 6 (Jiminy Cricket Style) *He is played by Lucas Nickle in Big Hero 6 (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) Gallery: Hiro (Big Hero 6).jpg Hiro Hamada in Big Hero 6.jpg|Hiro Hamada in Big Hero 6 Hiro Hamada (TV Series).jpg|Hiro Hamada in the TV Series Hiro Armor Render.png Hiro Hamada crossed arms.png Hiro and Baymax.jpg Hiro Hamada smile.png Hiro Hamada smiled at Tadashi.jpg Young Hiro Hamada.jpg|Young Hiro Hamada Profile_-_Hiro_Hamada.jpeg Hiro and Riley's kiss.png|True love's kiss (Hiro Hamada and Riley Andersen) Miles-and-Hiro.jpg|Hiro Hamada and Miles Callisto Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1221.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1263.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2520.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2628.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-995.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-868.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-814.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-680.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-677.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-675.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-673.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-349.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-348.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-346.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-308.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-264.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-261.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-258.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-234.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-232.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-231.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-230.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-229.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-196.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3076.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3123.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3135.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1093.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-593.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3421.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3754.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10679.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10907.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10852.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4140.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5015.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5466.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5476.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5563.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5574.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5575.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5698.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6266.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6695.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7285.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7295.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7335.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7428.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8814.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8766.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8762.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7921.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3230.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3229.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3228.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3227.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1045.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6367.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6299.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6265.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-687.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1544.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2604.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2585.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2583.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2560.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2325.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2299.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1974.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1643.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1439.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1087.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1086.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1083.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-1640.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6273.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6213.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6047.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6019.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4841.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4835.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4834.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4833.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4779.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4694.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10477.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10470.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10463.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10456.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10481.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10507.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10503.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8897.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8896.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8880.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8856.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8850.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-812.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-728.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-713.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-711.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-708.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-653.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-606.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-565.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2357.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2370.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3806.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3885.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3914.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3917.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-3931.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-4058.jpg HIROHAMADA.png Hiro as Simon Spacebot.png|Hiro Hamada as Simon Spacebot Leading emotions by perrytheplatypusgirl-d95rw18.jpg Hiro Hamada.jpg Sherman, Lincoln Loud, Ted, Hiro Hamada, Mike Goldwing, Alex (The Emoji Movie), Lightning McQueen and Blu.jpg HiroSittingDown.png HiroArmsCrossed.png Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Big Hero 6 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Cute Characters Category:Handsome Boys Category:Young Characters Category:Brothers Category:Those arrested Category:Orphans Category:Nephews Category:Adult Characters Category:Young Adults Category:Guinea Pigs Category:Nerds Category:Characters who cry Category:Hiro and Riley Category:Disney Characters Category:Comedians Category:Clever Characters Category:Goofy Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Kind Characters Category:Obnoxious Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Brave Charaters Category:Smart Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Stubborn Characters Category:Boys Category:Inventors Category:Students Category:Great Alliance Category:Cousins Category:Red Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Sons Category:Narrators Category:Adorable Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:2014 Introductions Category:Characters with spikey hair Category:Characters who have foot scenes Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Dumb Characters Category:Boyfriends Category:The Neverland Movie Characters Category:Hewan Gizaw Characters Category:Hiro and Sandy Category:Superhero Buttercup Characters Category:ValleyRules2020's Characters